Christmas Miracle
by apol
Summary: A Heero and Relena romance for this christmas season!!! Please read and review then I'll decide if I will write a sequel. =)


Hello everybody!!! Anyway, I hope you guys would enjoy this new fic.

Warning: Another OOC Heero Yuy again...

Standard Disclaimer Applies

Christmas Miracle

Heero embraced his wife tightly as she continued to cry.. He pushed the blankets higher around her naked body to guard her against the cold wind of the night.

"Relena, please I don't want to see you cry."

"You're leaving again! We just got married and now you'll going to make me into a widow." Relena clung to him, afraid of letting him go.

Heero stroke her silky hair and kissed it gently. "Baby, I promise you that I'll come. I have to go into this last mission so that you and our children to come would have a peaceful world to live in."

Relena stopped crying and looked straightly into his prussian blue eyes. "Just promise me that you will come back to me-alive and breathing." She sniffed and closed her eyes.

"I will, believe in me." Heero snuggled closer to his wife. Memorizing every curve of her body and soon he fell asleep.

***************

Relena watched as Heero tossed his duffel bag inside the van with the other pilots. Duo waved happily at her and she returned the kind gesture. Heero strode quickly towards Relena and engulfed her in a bear hug. He showered her face with small kisses and a long passionate kiss on her lips.

"Woah lover boy! Can't get enough of her!!" Duo hollered from the van.

"Leave him alone Maxwell!" Wufei glared Duo.

Trowa smiled at the sight. "At least Heero is not crying like you Wufei when I picked you up!"

Wufei grunted in his embrrassment and Duo laughed out loud that the neighbors could hear. Heero turned his head towards them and smirked when he heard their conversation. Relena sniffed which made Heero's head turn back towards her. Her eyes were closed, preventing the tears to fall. Heero stroked her cheek lovingly.

"Heero..."

"It's alright to cry and miss me but I want you to know that after the sorrow, I'll be coming back to take it away and make you happy again." 

Relena opened her eyes. "I love you..."

Heero kissed her again. "And I love you too." He kissed her forehead and went towards the van. Before he went in he waved and closed the door. Relena hugged herself and watched as the van drove away from the mansion.

***************

After 5 months...

"Une, do you have any message from Heero?"

Lady Une stood up and helped Relena sit down. "Relena, you should be home by now! I don't want you to pressure yourself specially with your condition now."

"I'm ok." Relena smiled at her. "So, any news or message from the boys?"

"Yup, here." Une handed her a piece of paper.

Relly baby,

Relena smiled. She loved it so much when Heero calls her that.

I just want you to know that I'm fine but I do miss you. Wishing that I could go home soon.

Yeah, he wants some action again with you ~ Duo =)

Relena laughed.

Ignore that. I love you and take care of yourself.

Heero.

Relena smiled and hugged the letter. 

"Are you going to tell him about..."

"No." Relena interrupted Une before she could continue. "He would be worrying too much about me. I want him to focus on his mission first so he could come back home safely."

"Well, the grils and I are here to support you all the way." Une helped Relena stand up.

"Thank you. I'm glad to have such good friends like you." Relena hugged her and left the room clutching the letter to her heart.

***************

Christmas Eve...

"Relena! Relena!" Hilde ran upstairs to the master's bedroom. She shook her sleeping friend.

"I'm awake now!" Relena quickly sat up. "What's wrong?"

"The boys are here!" Hilde pulled Relena out of her bed. "Come on, dress up and we'll them at the airport!!"

Relena stood up and walked quickly out of her room. When she opened her door Pagan was at her door. "Don't worry princess, I'll look after him."

"Thank you Pagan!" She hugged him and went inside and dressed up.

Relena was briskly walking towards the passenger stair of the plane then she noticed an ambulance. 'Oh no!' She quickly ran. When stopped about 4 feet from the stairs when she saw the sight before her. Duo was carrying Heero's body almost covered in blood. She ran and met Duo at the bottom of the stairs.

"Heero!!" Relena was crying and stroking her husband's hair. "Please don't leave me..." She grabbed his hand while the paramedics carried him to the ambulance.

The other pilots and their respective wives watched with worry and sorrow in their hearts as the ambulance drove away.

"She's in there the whole morning." Zechs said worriedly as he leaned on the wall.

Noin embraced her husband. "Everything will be fine. We just need to trust Heero, he will make it. Your sister will be fine as soon as she sees her husband awake."

Zechs sighed. "What if he doesn't recover?"

"Shhh...don't you ever say those words." 

Dorothy entered the waiting room. "Pagan's here with..."

"Oh really?" Hilde smiled. "I want to see him!"

Relena held Heero's hand and stared at him with watery eyes. His whole body was almost covered with bandages. Her free hand reached out to caress his cheek. "Oh Heero...please don't leave me. I can't have a life without you..." She buried her face on his chest and cried once again.

"Re...le...na..."

She quickly sat up and inched closer to him. His eyes slowly opened and blinked several times, trying to focus his gaze to his wife that he didn't see for almost a year. Relena brought her face near Heero's and stroked his hair.

"Save your strength..."

"My strength recharges quickly...when you're here." He gave her a weak smile, an assurance that he would be fine.

Relena cupped Heero's face. "I missed you..." 

Heero kissed her. His arms circled on her small waist, ignoring the pain. He broke the kiss when he felt a tear on his cheek. "Don't cry anymore, I'm here. Remember what I told you before?"

Relena nodded and gave him a smile.

"Now, that what I want to see."

"Heero, I want you to meet someone. He kept me company while you are away."

A small frown appeared on Heero's face while Relena broke from his embrace and went out of the room. Have I been replaced already? He closed his eyes, ignoring the footsteps that approached his bed.

"Heero, open your eyes, he's here."

Heero slowly opened and gazed at Relena. She has a huge smile on her face and she was carrying something in her arms with a blue blanket.

"I want you to meet Odin Heero Yuy. Your baby boy."

Heero sat up and ignored once again the pain. He extended his arms and cradled the tiny infant. He felt so much joy at the moment he saw his son's prussian blue eyes and the giggle when the baby saw his father for the first time.

"Merry christmas, daddy." Relena kissed Heero forehead.

"Merry christmas too, mommy." Heero pulled her into his embrace.

The couple looked lovingly at the newest addition to their family. "Merry christmas, Odin. We love you."

So what do you guys think?

Heero: I like it!!

I'm not asking you. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading this fic. Have a very Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!!

If you guys have any questions, comments or suggestions, don't hesitate to send them to me at heerorelena@edsamail.com.ph  
Any review sent to me via e-mail, your subject should be the fanfic that you have read so that I won't have to guess which fic you're talking about. Thanks!


End file.
